


Sevmione y el Príncipe Mestizo

by 2Miss2Darcy2006



Series: Harry Potter y Sevmione [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Cartas, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Miss2Darcy2006/pseuds/2Miss2Darcy2006
Summary: Hermione olvido a Snape pero Severus aun no la ha olvidado y ahora que él debe proteger a Draco de la vida de mortifago mientras que mantiene en secreto su vida como mago tenebroso tendrá que ver si estará dispuesto a dejar a su leona ir o simplemente intentara comenzar a nuestro y arriesgarse a que su amor los ponga en peligro a ambos.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Harry Potter y Sevmione [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150124





	Sevmione y el Príncipe Mestizo

Hermione, ya han pasado muchos meses desde la ultima vez que nos vimos y debo mencionar que te extraño mucho. Es difícil estar sin ti y siento que mi vida es miserable, trato de proteger a Draco ahora que es un mortifago pero lo cierto es que no sé qué tanto podre hacerlo.  
Quisiera saber que hacer ya que mi trabajo se ha vuelto más difícil que antes y a veces bebo mi camino hasta dormir y sueño contigo, me imagino a mí mismo en tus brazos sintiendo tus manos acariciando mi cabello como lo hiciste la primera vez que nos besamos. Recuerdo que me abrazaste cuando te bese y cuando profundizamos nuestro beso enterraste tus manos en mi pelo y lo tocaste hasta que nos separamos por completo y tuve que irme porque temí haberte alterado.  
Pensé que me rechazarías y no deseaba pasar por esa humillación, porque no creí que pudieras amarme pero si lo hiciste tanto como yo te amaba a ti y aun te quiero.

Quisiera poder volver a verte y estar a tu lado pero sé que eso no es posible ya que después de todo no tienes recuerdo de nosotros y eso me duele pero hice lo que tenia que hacer y te prometo que cuando todo esto se termine volveré por ti y te hare recordar nuestra relación. Y seremos felices juntos, te lo aseguro mi leona y nada podrá cambiar ello.  
Ahora debo terminar esta carta y corregir unas tareas pero quiero que sepas que te amo mi Hermione.

Te envío todo mi amor.  
Severus Snape.


End file.
